Your edition
by logicaldreams
Summary: Join as new Pokemon trainer catches, trains, and starts a new journey with a rare Pokemon. Watch as she meets rivals, and even a few romances on the way! (Hoenn region)


_Hello! This is my first story ever, so...just be nice (: Just kidding. Opinions are good! Anyways, I hate grammar mistakes and I love criticism/compliments so if you have any then please feel free! I do not own Pokemon, and this is just an idea that has been going on in my head._

It's the eve of your birthday, when it finally hits you.

You're going to be sixteen in a few hours.

You were about to unleash a destiny that you never would understand until you were experiencing it - which you would the next morning. Your hands were trembling, and you were itching for it to be morning already. Pretty soon, you've passed out from the excitement and tension tomorrow will bring you.  
The next day, you immediately jump up from your bed and check your computer. There's a few things you need before going downstairs to breakfast. Grabbing an item you've been saving for a while, you skip down the stairs to eat a hearty meal with your mom before leaving to go next door. There was always that one person you knew you could talk to about anything (other than your own mother) and that was your next door neighbor. Younger than you by a few days, he was still fifteen. He opened the door almost as fast as you had knocked it, but instead of exchanging optimistic glances towards each other, he looked almost depressed.  
"Oh, come on! You're going to be sixteen in a few days. In a few days, you'll be able to join me in the next town!"  
He crossed his arms. "Who even knows if you'll be in the next town in a few days? What if you're past Oldale, and you're in Verdanturf, or even Lillycove?"  
You bite your lip. He's right - you're very quick, faster than he ever was, and who knew how long he would be before he caught up to you. What if he dragged you down? "I won't be in Lillycove, don't worry. Maybe Rustboro...but I don't think I could be all lonely! I'll wait for you, don't worry."  
He pursed his lips, but then smiled at you like he always did. "Fine. Just wait and see, you'll be the one chasing ME in a few days!"  
You laughed, and went on your way to Professor Birch.  
Out of all of the regions in the world, there was always one professor who always seemed to be at the top, giving Pokemon left and right, and having knowledge beyond a wise man's years. Professor Birch was that professor in the Hoenn region, and he was exactly who you would be going to. Of course, he collaborated with all of the other professors in the world, with Professor Oak as the elite of the elite, President of the Professors United, and keeper of all things knowledgeable. Professor Birch was technically a nobody in comparison with the Board of Professors, but he was all your region has. And he was GOOD at what he did. He always seemed to know the potential of Pokemon trainers, and which Pokemon would best fit their style.  
You skip down the path to his laboratory when you hear a cry for help.  
"He...he...help me!"  
Curious enough, you cautiously run towards the screaming man when you stop in your tracks. Why, it was Professor Birch! A bird Pokemon was attacking him! Professor Birch already had a few cuts on his hand, trying to fend the thing off. He notices you, and chucks a briefcase towards your shadow.  
"Pick a Pokemon! Fight this Pidgey!"  
You quickly open the briefcase, pick the first Pokeball you see, and click the ball open, releasing a green, reptile-looking Pokemon. You tell the green Pokemon to tackle, and soon enough the Pidgey faints.  
The rest is a blur, and you somehow manage to help Professor Birch into his laboratory. You return the Pokemon, and look outside. Why, it's already evening. You might as well rest for the night, and maybe Professor Birch will have recovered by then.  
That night, you are torn with horrible dreams. The Pidgey was attacking Professor Birch over and over again. You could do nothing to stop it. After Professor Birch is knocked down to the ground, unconcious, the wild Pidgey comes to attack you. That's when you wake up from that dream. Mentally and physically exhausted, you lay in your bed for most of the day before your mother comes to your room.  
"Honey, are you all right? I thought you'd be out on your own adventure by now!"  
You look up at your mother groggily. "I...uh...yeah. I think I will after today."  
She kisses your forehead and you pass out for the rest of the night.  
The dreams continue to come on and on, each a little different from the next. A week after the incident, the dreams stop. You are allowed to finally sleep in peace, and after a couple of days, you decide to head back to Professor Birch's lab.  
You look at your mother downstairs, and smile. "I'm going to Professor Birch's today, mom."  
She looks at you up and down. "Are you sure, sweetie?"  
I smile wider, more confident this time. "Yes, I'm sure."  
She grins with approval before gasping. "Oh, I almost forgot! Before you leave, put these on. I bought them especially for your big day!"  
You open a box to find...tennis shoes! You look down at your feet. You smile graciously at your mother - you would have died in your sandals. You quickly put them on and run out the door, practically sprinting towards the lab.  
Knocking on the door, a scientist opens it for you and you glide through, towards Professor Birch. He looks much better now, and beams down at you.  
"I thought you wouldn't make it! I was waiting for you! I wanted to thank you for saving me that day."  
You smile at him, "Don't worry about it! I'm sure you would have done the same for me."  
He gives a quizzical look, "Yeah, I probably wouldn't. But oh well. Anyways, since you saved me, I wanted to give you a selection of Pokemon to choose from, instead of just one."  
You tilt your head curiously, and your eyes shine brightly when he shows you three Pokeballs. Opening them all up, you look at them all in awe and wonder.  
"These are especially rare, as you will be the only one in the world to receive it. The first one is a water type Pokemon, named Mudkip."  
Mudkip looks out you with glee and tries jumping up to your knees.  
"The red one next to it is Torchic, a fire type Pokemon."  
Torchic smiles and stays put.  
"The grass one I was originally going to give to you was actually taken not a few days ago, so I had to improvise. I got you -"  
He was cut off by his computer coming to life and ringing, "You've got mail."  
Professor Birch blushes and looks towards his computer. "Give me one second, please." He quickly checks his computer, intrigued by the message. "Oh...hmm...I see...wow...okay." He looks around, eyes dashing to and from various places in the room, and then looks at you. "Yes...I see..."  
You look at him impatiently, and decide to ask him a question. "Professor Birch, are you all right?"  
He immediately shakes his head no, but then stops. "Actually...I see that this is fate..." He puts Mudkip and Torchic back in their Pokeballs, and then looks at you intently.  
"The e-mail I got was from Professor Oak, from the Kanto region. Of course, he visits every region from time to time - a duty the head Professor must take regularly. He was enjoying a stroll in our region - in Lillycove….and he saw….yes…." Professor Birch started to pace back and forth, and then looked at you again. "A Pokemon is in deep trouble, and we need to help it."  
You look alarmed, but especially at the "we" part. Wasn't she just going to start her journey? Now she was going to have to fly to Lillycove with a Professor and help a distraught Pokemon?  
"Well….where do I fit in all of this?" You inquire the Professor, looking back at the two Pokeballs in his hand. "You…." He said, and pointed towards you.  
"You're going to catch it." You looked in disbelief. "Really?" was all you could say.

The next few hours were a blur. You and Professor Birch got on the back of his Charizard, and flew quickly to Lillycove. You had never been to Lillycove, and was immediately mesmerized by the town.

"Quickly!" Professor Birch called out as you followed him.  
Professor Oak was already waiting for you and Professor Birch, immediately exiting the Pokemon Center and proceeded in the opposite direction.  
"Follow me." Professor Oak said with his wise eyes darting back and forth. You knew this was already going to be an adventure in itself.


End file.
